I'll Do Anything
by cofcgirl
Summary: Remus is safe from his brother, but still has to learn to cope with what's happened. Sequel to Why, Brother. SBRL slash. ON HOLD.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and whatever original characters that might happen to pop up.

WARNING: This is slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it and please don't complain to me about how slash is so wrong and disgusting. That's your opinion, not mine.

Chapter One

_"Hello, little brother," Romulus said with a sneer. Remus froze just as he was about to pull open the doors to the library. He really didn't want to deal with his older brother just then. There was a Muggle Studies project due at the end of the week that he really needed to finish, not to mention the Transfiguration homework he had to do for Professor McGonagall. Remus turned around to see his brother, a sixth year Ravenclaw leaning against the wall just down the corridor._

_"What do you want Romulus?" Remus asked as his brother moved forward. Remus took a few steps backward, wanting to stay out of the older boy's way. He struggled to hide a shudder when he saw the look in Romulus' eyes. Lust._

_Not taking his eyes off his younger brother, the dark haired Ravenclaw sauntered towards the other boy. "I think you know what I want, brother. You do know what day it is, don't you?" He said with a lascivious look in his eyes._

_Remus continued backing away, not looking where he was going. He was caught by surprise when he back right into someone else – a very large, very solid someone. Turning around, Remus saw that it was another sixth year Ravenclaw boy, a friend of his brother's whose name he couldn't recall. He carried the same look his brother did, causing Remus to jump away from him. Before he could escape, the other Ravenclaw grabbed Remus by the shoulders and slammed him into the opposite wall. Remus struggled to get free but the boy kicked him in the groin, causing Remus to double over in pain._

_As his friend held Remus to the wall, Romulus moved to stand in front of his brother. "You never answered my question, brother. You do know what day it is, don't you?" He said in a dangerous voice that demanded an answer._

_"Yes," Remus gasped out, as he finally straightened up. The unknown boy still held him in a vice-like grip, pushing him even harder against the wall. "It's my fourteenth birthday."_

_"Very good," Romulus said with a smirk. "Now you know what that means don't you?" Before Remus could answer, Romulus nodded to the other boy, telling him to let go. Not giving his brother a chance to escape, Romulus moved in front of him, allowing barely an inch of space between their bodies. He reached into Remus' pockets and pulled out his wand, handing it to the other boy who was standing guard a few feet away. That done, Romulus put his lips to his brother's ear, moving the hand he'd used to get the wand between the still struggling boy's legs and brought it to rest on the zipper of his jeans. "It means that I've got to give you your birthday present," he whispered before pulling Remus into a violent, painful kiss._

_Remus began struggling even harder and managed to push his brother away. "Help!" He yelled, as the two older students jumped on him, dragging him kicking and screaming towards a deserted corridor. "HELP!"_

_Remus called for help as loud as he could, hoping that someone would come to his rescue. But no one did. No one ever did._

"Help! Someone please, help me!" Remus yelled, kicking and twisting around in his bed, as he struggled to fight off his demons. Sirius, who was lying next to him, woke with a start when his boyfriend started screaming. He immediately grabbed Remus' arms and tried to wake him up from his nightmare before he hurt himself.

"Remus! Remus, wake up!" He shook the other boy gently, doing whatever he could think of to get him up. Sirius looked around the darkened dormitory, and noted with gratefully that James and Peter seemed to still be asleep. "Remus, love, please wake up."

"No, please! Please don't, please just leave me alone!" Remus screamed in his sleep, tears streaming from his eyes. Sirius' heart constricted to see his love in so much pain, especially when he was helpless to do anything about it.

"Remus please, wake up. Come on love, wake up." He whispered as he continued to shake the smaller boy. Suddenly, Remus' eyes shot open. He sat straight up, amber eyes frantically searching the dark room as if he was expecting some unknown attacker. Remus' breathing was heavy as the nightmare continued to flash before his eyes. He was startled to feel a pair of arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

"Was it Romulus?" Sirius whispered in his ear.

Remus nodded as he turned his torso to face his boyfriend. "Yeah," he gasped out, as Sirius pulled him into his lap and kissed the top of his head reassuringly.

"Don't worry, love. You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you anymore, Moony," Sirius breathed as his boyfriend buried his face in the crook of his neck, practically clinging to him as he began to sob quietly. Sirius continued to whisper endearments and reassuring comments to him.

After a few minutes, Remus calmed down to say, "I know I'm safe now. But I'm worried about the trial. What if it goes wrong? What jury would ever believe the word of a werewolf against a punch of pureblood wizards. There's no way Romulus and his friends will admit to what they did." Remus shuddered as his nightmare came back to him again.

Sirius tightened his arms about the smaller boy and said determinedly, "We'll make them believe you. Me and James and Pete are purebloods too, you know. Besides, Dumbledore's on your side, and there's not a single witch or wizard in Britain who'd go against his word, and you know it. Well, except for Voldemort, but he's not going to be on the jury, now is he?"

"No," Remus said with a nervous chuckle. "But that doesn't mean something won't go wrong."

"Remus, look at me," Sirius said firmly. Remus did as he was told, and Sirius told him, "Regardless of what happens at the trial tomorrow, I will never let _anyone _hurt you _ever_ again. You got that?"

"Yes, I guess so," Remus said as he settled back into his original spot on the small bed.

"There's no guessing about it," Sirius said as he leaned in to place a light kiss on the other boy's lips. "I love you, Remus, and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

A/N: Well, here it is! I've finally started on the sequel to Why, Brother. I know this is short, but I thought this was a good place to end. I'm having trouble deciding how I'm going to do the court scene. Anyway, please review. Oh, and I don't take to kindly to flames, so none of that please.


End file.
